Low utilization of Multi-Core Processors (MCPs) has been a major drawback of symmetric MCPs. Also, design inflexibility forces continuous leakage current in the unloaded and stand-by sub-elements, such as Sub-Processing Element (SPE), so that the power is wasted. For example, in a symmetric MCP, there can be a Main Processing Element (MPE) and 8 SPEs. In many cases, only a portion of SPEs are utilized and the overall MCP utilization is usually low. Such stand-by SPEs consume high levels of power and continuously leak. Typically, a MCP is used for the high performance digital processor scaling, but due to the complexity of the MCP design, the utilization and the efficiency of the software become challenging to optimize as the MCP dimension increases.